


Bang Bang he (tried to) Shoot me Down

by meowmeowwbitch



Category: EXID (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 2Jae, Assassins, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drug Dealer, Fluff, Gangs, Hacker, Implied/Referenced Sex, Loan Shark - Freeform, Pyromania, Spy - Freeform, Stripper, Suicide, Thief, Youngjae is very Gay™, aromantic asexual Bambam, but hey what did u expect, but only for a few chapters, but the stripper isn't in it for long, death by heels, hitman - Freeform, jingyeom - Freeform, jung hoseok is an asshole, nasty murder methods, no one is straight, not even the author, sorry - Freeform, terrified gay Yugyeom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowmeowwbitch/pseuds/meowmeowwbitch
Summary: They always plead for mercy.Then they realise there’s no use.The most beautiful noise is the sound of someone sobbing in despair, then their final scream as the gun fires. A person always looks their finest when they’re collapsed on the ground, lifeless. Blood smeared on the walls and floor and tear stains on their cheeks.





	1. You Brat

“So you just went ahead and let a new person into MY gang without asking me first?”  
“um yeah”  
He glanced over the file of their new recruit  
“You hired a stripper!”  
“….yeah”  
He threw the file down on the table and rose from his seat, Jackson took a step back out of fear. “umm well we are looking for a new recruit sir and I just thought…”  
“You can’t just recruit someone without asking your boss first! And this person doesn’t even have any experience with gangs!”  
“Well I mean they have experience with drug dealing…”  
“You only hired them because you thought they could help you out then? Is this for your own benefit Jackson?”  
“No…”  
“Get out”  
“Ok, sorry JB”

JB heard the door to his room open and glanced up, he smiled when he saw Youngjae walking in with a bowl of ramen. “You’ve been here for a while now Jaebum, you need to eat.” He said while placing the ramen in front of JB.  
“Thanks Jae” he replied and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
“So… watcha working on?”  
“I’m just figuring out what to do with this stripper Jackson hired.”  
“Oh god, please get rid of them, they've hit on me twice already.”  
JB’s eyes narrowed.  
“Tell Bambam he has a new job.” He said and handed the person’s profile to Youngjae. Youngjae smiled “Of course” and walked out of the room, heels tapping on the tiles.

They always plead for mercy.  
Then they realise there’s no use.  
The most beautiful noise is the sound of someone sobbing in despair, then their final scream as the gun fires. A person always looks their finest when they’re collapsed on the ground, lifeless. Blood smeared on the walls and floor and tear stains on their cheeks.

That's exactly how it was when Bambam killed that awful stripper Jackson recruited. Honestly, what was he thinking? Sure the guy had an alright body but he wouldn't have lasted long anyway, he was bawling his eyes out from the moment the gun was pointed at him. He’s lucky that he’s annoying so he was ended quickly. Straight between the eyes, dead within seconds. 

Their phone buzzed in their pocket. It was Jinyoung.  
“yeah”  
“hey we got a new job, some fancy ass guys gotta be killed and some important files gotta be taken.”  
“sweet, when is it?”  
“tonight, I’ll text you details, you better be ready” and he hung up.  
Bambam opened up the file Jinyoung sent them and smiled. This guy was pretty high class and very protected, this was gonna be a challenge, how fun.

The dial on the safe turned, Jinyoung listened closely. He suddenly heard a gunshot in the distance. “what the fuck Bambam you were meant to give me another five minutes” he furiously whispered into his earpiece. “he was about to leave the venue; I couldn't just let him go.” Bambam replied “Well it better of been a good shot Bam.”  
“Ummm well actually…”  
“Don’t tell me you missed”  
“its like he knew I was there! He dragged someone in front of him just as I pulled the trigger!”  
“I can’t believe this”  
“Yeah I fucked up, you better get out of there soon.” He replied, then disconnected. “fuck fuck fuck” Jinyoung said and quickened his actions. The safe unlocked. He quickly opened it to grab the files and found… nothing. “Mark! The files aren’t here!” he shouted into his earpiece. “what? That doesn't make sense, hang on I’ll check the security cameras”  
“be quick I got about two minutes.”  
“yeah yeah” the hacker replied.

“Jinyoung get out of there now”  
“Why?”  
“someone else took the files before you got there, you got approximately 45 seconds before you’re caught, go through the vents”  
“ok I’m going.” He scrambled up into the shaft and made it in just as a group of officials burst into the room. He let out a sigh of relief and looked up. He was suddenly making eye contact with a complete stranger who happened to also be hiding in the vents. The strangers eyes widened in surprise and he slowly shifted backwards, away from Jinyoung. Jinyoung followed him, careful not to make any noise. The stranger appeared to be a young man, maybe in his late teens or early twenties, he was wearing a black suit similar to Jinyoung’s and had a mask covering the lower half of his face. They continued shuffling along the vents, Jinyoung chasing the boy, until they reached their exit. 

They climbed down and the boy immediately sprinted away, Jinyoung ran after him. He chased him until he eventually caught up to him and tackled him to the ground. “who are you,” he said, pinning the boy’s wrists to his side “and what were you doing in that ventilation shaft.” The boy under him went red. “Uh... um well I was kinda on a mission?” Jinyoung gave him a confused look. “Well you see… I’m a spy and there were these documents…” Jinyoung glared down at him.  
“You mean the documents that were taken from that safe, the safe that I put my life at risk breaking into, YOU took them?” He looked around for an escape and noticed the grip on his wrists loosen, he smirked. Before Jinyoung could ask why he had that stupid grin on his face he had flipped Jinyoung over and pinned his wrists above his head. “Yes I did take them,” he leant forward and whispered in Jinyoung’s ear “I’m Yugyeom by the way, I hope to see you around.” And with that he leapt up and ran away, leaving Jinyoung in a daze on the ground.

“Kim Yugyeom, he’s fairly well known amongst the spies for being one of the best con artists out there, he was part of the Bangtan gang but was recently kicked out.” Mark said to Jinyoung, who was pacing back and forth. Jinyoung was pissed, he didn’t get paid even after all his hard work because of that stupid kid. “He sounds quite talented,” said Bambam “maybe he could be a possible recruit? From the sounds of it he isn’t working for anyone at the moment.”  
“No fucking way, I’m not letting that brat mess with my work again.”  
“If he’s part of our group then he can’t really mess with your work anyway.”  
“the answer is no” Jinyoung said and he left the room.

“Ok so we’ve gone through all the possible recruits and we all agree they’re shit, but Bambam and Mark showed us the profile of someone who looks to be promising, Kim Yugyeom, heard of him Jinyoung?”  
Jinyoung scowled, “I said no”  
“Too bad, everyone else wants him in so we’ll be tracking him down as soon as possible.”  
“But- “  
“No buts, if you have a disagreement you can talk to Jaebum.” Jackson stated. Jinyoung scowled and walked away. He was not looking forward to working with this Yugyeom kid. Not looking forward to it at all.


	2. I'm not crazy u are

Ever since Kunpimook left home when they were sixteen they’ve been plagued with awful nightmares and for a while suffered from panic attacks. They grew up with very unaccepting and homophobic parents and once they found out their little Mook liked feminine things they never treated them the same. It happened when Mook’s dad caught them out with their friends, they were wearing a dress and their dad did not like that. When Kunpimook snuck home that night their dad was waiting for them, he destroyed all of the feminine items Mook owned and made them watch.

Since then their parents never respected them at all. Making sure everything they did was masculine and only addressing them with “he/him” even when Mook would ‘they’. Kunpimook left home when they were sixteen and got a job. It was once they started living alone that the panic attacks started. They could be doing something as simple as making breakfast and suddenly they were on the floor hyperventilating, heart beating loudly in their chest, their fathers voice echoing in their mind. 

It had been a year since Kunpimook left home. They had been walking to their car, in the empty parking lot, in the middle of the night. They felt someone presence behind him and before they could turn around a hand was placed over their mouth and someone was forcefully shoving Mook to their van. They struggled but the man holding them was stronger. They were pushed into the van and the man closed the door.

He slammed Mook onto the floor of the van and crawled on top of him. Kunpimook stared up at the man.  
“w-what do you want”   
the man only grinned at him and leant forward, his awful breath smelt like alcohol, Kunpimook tried to shove him away and all of a sudden his cheek was burning. The man had slapped him. The man glared down at him.  
“Help! Somebody! Please!” Kunpimook screamed out. The man swung his fist and hit Kunpimook in the chest. Mook let out a sob. The man reached over and grabbed a piece of cloth and gagged Kunpimook’s mouth. He started to take Kunpimook’s shirt off. Kunpimook lay there, defenceless, sobbing. The man bit into Mook’s neck and they let out a muffled scream. Mook continued to try and fight against the hitting and biting until they lost all hope and lay there, limp, tears streaming down their cheeks. 

They suddenly saw something out of the corner of their eye, a broken beer bottle, edges sharp and jagged. They slowly reached towards it, fingers grazing the edge of the bottle, just out of reach, they shifted a little and arched their back in pain as the man hit them again and Kunpimook felt their rib crack under the man’s fist, they let out another sob. The man started to unbutton Kunpimook’s pants and didn't notice them grabbing the green shard of glass and lifting it above them. 

Kunpimook grasped the bottle, the glass cold, and lifted it above their head, they swung it down and stabbed it into the man’s back, the man cried out in pain and Kunpimook watched in fascination as a dark maroon started to spread across the man’s shirt, the man tried to grab the bottle from Mook’s hands. Mook stabbed the man in the chest and pushed him back, they continued to jab the glass into the man’s stomach and chest until the whole man’s shirt was stained with his blood, Kunpimook let out a laugh.  
They leant down close to the man’s face   
“How does it feel to be so completely helpless and in pain, and absolutely terrified.”  
The man’s eyes widened in fear.  
“How does it feel fucker!” they shouted in anger and slashed the man’s throat open. They smiled down at the man and watched as the last bit of life left the man’s eyes and he lay there, completely still.

Kunpimook’s eyes widened when they realised what they had just done. They just killed a man! They just took away someone’s life! And they enjoyed it! They dropped the bottle, now stained with blood, on the floor of the car and looked down at their hands, painted in red, they looked at their reflection in the car window and let out a gasp, their hair was wild and their eyes wide, blood was smeared across their face and their body was covered in bruises and bites. Kunpimook held their head in their hands and started to sob, their sob slowly started into a hysterical laughter and…

Bambam’s head snapped up, they had been in the middle of torturing someone and suddenly went into a daze, remembering long forgotten times, times of suffering, times of despair. Bambam shouted in anger and shoved the bloodied knife they had been holding into the stomach of the person in front of them, the person collapsed on the floor. Bambam watched as they slowly bled out and died, they smiled down at their lifeless body and pulled the knife out, wiping it on a cloth. They then proceeded to walk out of the alley they had been in, leaving the body for someone else to find.


	3. welcome, here are the house rules

“Hey Hani!” Jackson shouted to the green and purple eyed bartender who was serving a group of masked tattooed men. She looked up and smiled “Hey Jackson! How can I help you today?”  
“Well firstly, I have a package to pick up.”  
“Of course.” She walked into a room in the back of the pub and came back with a parcel, she handed it to him and he slipped it into his coat. “Thanks, also,” he lowered his voice, “do you know where I could find a Kim Yugyeom?”  
“It depends,” her eyes darkened, “what do you want with our Gyeomie?”  
“We heard he isn’t working for anyone at the moment, we want to recruit him.”  
“Ok, he helps serve people on Tuesday nights, just like for the smoking hot guy in the red dress.”  
“Thanks Hani”  
“Anytime”

Bambam and Youngjae approached EXID’s bar. When Jackson told them the young boy would be dressed up they were more than happy to play the part. Youngjae was in his usual heels and a cropped shirt that shows off his naval piercing and Bambam was in a black cropped top and long black skirt, their faces covered with makeup. They walked into the bar and immediately spotted the young boy behind the counter, handing drinks to a group of older men that were not so discreetly checking him out. Bambam approached the boy, “Kim Yugyeom?” Yugyeom narrowed his eyes and looked them up and down before walking into the back room and beckoning for them to follow. 

“I wonder what Got7 wants with me? Your leader wouldn’t send you here for no reason.” Bambam and Youngjae glanced at each other and Bambam stepped forward. “You outsmarted Jinyoung and Mark,” Yugyeom gave him a confused look “You took those files before Jinyoung could and because of that he didn’t get paid and is extremely pissed at you.”  
“Look if you’re here for revenge-“  
“We want to recruit you”  
“W-what?”  
“From what we’ve heard you seem to be great at what you do… Also ever since our last member left our name hasn’t made sense please join us.”  
Yugyeom looked between the two of them, “Well…. I guess I’m not working for anyone at the moment…so… sure”  
Youngjae jumped up “Yay! Thank god, I got so annoyed at our name that I stopped signing it when I had jobs.”  
“What jobs do you do?”

“I basically get paid to vandalise and destroy shit it’s great.”  
“Lit”  
“I know right” Bambam handed Yugyeom a slip of paper with an address.  
“Come over tomorrow, if you aren’t there we’re gonna assume you gave someone our address and we’ll have to kill you.”  
“Uh ok what ti- “  
“eleven am, don’t be late” and with that the pair walked out of the bar.

Yugyeom nervously knocked on the door of the apartment. He honestly didn’t expect them to live in such a nice apartment, it looked expensive, he guessed they earnt a fair bit of money. A man with brown hair opened the door. “Yugyeom?” Yugyeom nodded, “Nice to meet ya, I’m Jackson.” He smiled and held his hand out for Yugyeom to shake. “Let me introduce you to everyone and show you around.” He walked into the apartment and Yugyeom followed him, he was led into what appeared to be the living room. He recognised Youngjae, who had his head in someone lap, the other man softly running his fingers through Youngjae’s blond hair, another man was sitting in the corner, eyes glued to a computer screen and Bambam was sitting on another couch, watching whatever was on the television. They all looked up when they heard Jackson’s booming voice. “You already know Youngjae and Bambam, the one with the computer is Mark, he’s our hacker, and the other person on the couch is JB, he’s our leader, Jinyoung is probably sulking in his room but you’ll meet him eventually.” Yugyeom bowed to everyone in the room.  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you all and I look forward to working with you.”  
“Welcome to the fam Gyeomie.” Bambam said.

“Ok here are the house rules.”  
“The what?”  
“No.1- if you hear strange noises coming from Youngjae and Jaebum’s room Do Not Investigate, if you walk in on them Jaebum will make you do the dishes for a month. No. 2- if there is Thai or Chinese food in the kitchen don’t eat it, it belongs to either me or Bambam and you don’t wanna piss either of us off,”  
“Ok…”  
“No.3, if there is only one pack of ramen left don’t eat it, or don’t let anyone know you ate it, there WILL be war. No.4 NEVER try to contact anyone while they’re in the middle of a job, it could cost them their life, we have a whiteboard in the office where everyone writes the jobs they have for the day.”  
“Got it.”  
“And the final rule… Don’t leave your dirty laundry on the floor, you will piss off Jinyoung and go without dinner that night.” Yugyeom nodded.  
“Thanks for telling me all this.”  
“No problem, now do you need help moving your stuff here?”  
“Yes please”  
“Oh also, you’re sharing a room with Bambam which should be fine, but if he comes home in a really bad mood I advise you either sleep on the couch or in someone else’s room.” Yugyeom nodded and started to walk to the door when he bumped into someone in the hallway and fell on top of them. He looked down and found a familiar pair of eyes staring at him. He smiled.  
“We just keep running into each other like this don’t we Jinyoungie?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello frens  
> I made a thing on my tumblr  
> https://got7-gang.tumblr.com/image/163668705892


	4. jinyoung please stop hitting your team mates

It’s been a week since Yugyeom moved in with the rest of Got7 and he still has a bruise from when Jinyoung kneed him in the chest on his first day there. He’s gotta admit, for a small looking guy Jinyoung is pretty strong. He walks into the kitchen and sees the exact person he was just thinking about leaning on the counter. When he sees Yugyeom he glares at him. “Aww come one Jinyoungie why don’t ya like me?” Jinyoung opens his mouth to speak but is interrupted by Mark walking into the kitchen holding bags of groceries. Jinyoung grabs some of the bags and begins to unpack them. “So how do you figure out who buys the groceries around here?” Yugyeom asks. Jinyoung glares at him again.   
“We take turns, it was meant to be my week but I didn't get paid for my last job so Mark had to do it instead.” Yugyeom suddenly feels guilty.  
“Sorry… It was a stupid job anyway, that guy didn't even want those files, they’re still lying in a box in my room, I haven’t even looked at them.” Mark looks up from unpacking the groceries. “There might be something useful there, give them to me and we’ll look at them later.”

Jaebum pulls the files out of the white folder they were in and reads the information out loud. “Do you like games? Do you like money? Well you’re gonna like what I’m about to tell you. Jung Hoseok is one of the most wanted criminals in South Korea, he’s known for his cruel torture methods and his love of killing, he’s also known for being hard to catch and even harder to kill. So, why am I telling you this? Well I have a game, whoever can kill Jung Hoseok gets 50,000,000 won. I’m hoping to see many people participating in this and may the best gang win.” Everyone at the table is silent, processing the words and the huge amount of money. Jackson was the first to speak. “Holy shitballs that's a lot of money.” The others nodded in agreement. “We'd rarely have to take jobs if we had that much money” Youngjae said. Jaebum cleared his throat and everyone turned to look at him. “All who want to partake in this “game” raise your hand and think it through, this guy’s obviously real dangerous, I won’t forgive myself if one of you dies.” Everyone thought for a moment before slowly raising their hands. “When do we start JB”  
“I think we should take small jobs first, now we have a new member let’s get used to working as a team, Mark, try to collect as much information on this guy as possible, Jackson, go ask EXID to keep an ear out for any useful information when you next have the chance, the rest of you, for now just do whatever jobs that come up, you can leave now.” Everyone started to leave when JB spoke again, “Oh, and Jinyoung and Yugyeom?” They turned back and gave him a questioning look, “I don’t like that you aren’t getting along, from now on you will be doing jobs together.” Jinyoung’s jaw dropped and Yugyeom smirked. They both spoke at the same time.   
“That's not fair”  
“I will gladly work with Jinyoung”  
JB smiled at Yugyeom and turned to Jinyoung, “There’s no negotiating with this one Jinyoung, when you next get a job you need to work out a plan with Yugyeom.”  
“…fine” Jinyoung walked out of the office with Yugyeom happily following him.

Later on Mark calls them all to his office. “I found some more information on Jung Hoseok and this stupid “game” thing. There are actually a few other gangs we know participating in this, I’ve put all the information we have so far and the gangs that we CAN’T ask for information in this folder.” Jaebum walks over and starts reading through the documents, he raises his eyebrows. “Blackpink and Bangtan are doing this? That's a shame, I like them and would’ve trusted them to give us information.” Jackson walked up and handed over some more documents. “Junghwa got these for me, it's a list of people who are known to have connections with this guy.” Everyone crowded around and scanned the list, Yugyeom gasped. “I know a lot of people on here, why are so many from Bangtan?”   
“I think Hoseok might’ve once been a part of Bangtan, just like you, Jimin and Jungkook.” Mark said. Youngjae looked over at Yugyeom, “Is there any chance that these people were part of Bangtan when you were there, if so, were there any feuds happening at the time?”  
Yugyeom shook his head “Jimin was the only one still there, and he left shortly after he heard Jungkook did, I didn’t notice any feuds, I think that Hoseok might’ve had a disagreement with some of them and Jungkook sided with him? Maybe that's why they left.” Jaebum had a thoughtful expression on his face, he slowly looked over at all of them then stood up. “Bambam, Yugyeom and Jinyoung continue to find as many jobs as possible and try to save more money, we’ll need it if we wanna take down this guy, Mark continue helping people when they’re doing field work and collecting information, Jackson and Youngjae go and try to track down all the people on this list we can get information from.”  
Jackson grinned. Jinyoung glared at him.   
“Jackson don’t you dare.”  
“Well gang…”  
“Jackson I’m so fucking sick of these Scooby Doo references.”  
“Looks like we’ve got a- “  
Jinyoung slapped him before he could finish.


	5. all the gay

Yugyeom was standing in the corner of the room, sipping from a glass of wine and surveying the crowd. Him and Jinyoung had been given a job 3 days after their team meeting, they all told him he had the easy bit but his gay heart was saying that Jinyoung had it easier. They were to attend a high class party hosted by some rich snobs, Jinyoung was breaking into their safes and taking their money while Yugyeom had to steal a very valuable necklace from the host, unfortunately she happened to be wearing it so the only way to get it was to…. Get her alone. Jinyoung started speaking to him through his earpiece. “Yugyeom, have you started talking to her yet?”  
“No….”  
“Why not? This is your chance to get laid”  
“I am but a homosexual”  
“Oh another one”  
“What does that mean?”  
“I’m out” 

Jinyoung disconnected and Yugyeom groaned before regaining his composure and walking over to the lovely lady, smiling and offering her a glass of wine, “Park Chanyeol” he introduced himself. She smiled and introduced herself, accepting the wine. Yugyeom made small talk with her for a while before she excused herself to the bathroom, while she was gone Yugyeom grabbed a glass of champagne and quickly poured a powder Jackson had given him into the drink. He saw the lady coming back and smiled, offering her the champagne which she gladly accepted and took a sip out of the glass. Yugyeom continued talking to her until she finished the glass, she started to look a little out of it, he took this as his chance. He leant closer and whispered in her ear “Do you maybe wanna go somewhere more… private?” she nodded and grabbed his hand, dragging him out of the main room and into a hallway, the moment they were away from everyone else she pulled him towards her and kissed him, he tried not to grimace and went along with it, pulling her into an empty room and pushing her against the wall, he slowly brought his hands up to her neck and gently unclasped the necklace, she didn’t seem to notice so he pushed her towards the bed, taking the necklace and shoving it in the inside pocket of his jacket, now what? He can’t just leave her like this it’s too suspicious, he realised he only had one option and grimaced before going over to the bed where she was waiting.

He slowly got up from the bed where she was sleeping, having been exhausted from their… previous activities. He quietly crept out of the room and walked out of the party, smiling at people as he left. The moment he was outside the property he looked for their car, he soon spotted it, Jinyoung was inside, tapping on the steering wheel impatiently, when he spotted Yugyeom he gestured for him to hurry over. “Did you get it?” He asked when Yugyeom slid into the passenger seat. “Yeah, she was pretty easy, especially with the drugs Jackson gave me, how about you?”  
“Yeah there were barely any security guards, it was a piece of cake.”  
“That's good, well let’s go deliver the goods then.” And Jinyoung drove off.

“Eyyyyyy guess who’s got all the moneys now!” Yugyeom shouted when he got back to the dorms. He heard several footsteps and Jackson and Youngjae walked into the room. “Good job guys, now go and store some in Marks room, remember we gotta save up.” Jinyoung and Yugyeom went and stored some of the money before both going to watch tv, when Jinyoung saw Yugyeom following him he grimaced. Yugyeom pouted, “Jinyoungiiieeee, why don’t you like meee, I’m sorry for stealing those documents that one time but if I didn’t I wouldn’t be here.” Jinyoung glared at him then turned his attention back to the television, Yugyeom whined. “Don’t worry about him Gyeomie,” Jackson said, “He may act all cold and distant but he actually cares a lot about all of us, he’s really the mum of this group.” Yugyeom grinned, “Yay, Jinyoungie doesn’t hate me!” he scooched closer to Jinyoung on the couch. “I will hate you if you keep calling me that.”  
“Whatever Jinyoungie” he said and lay his head in Jinyoung’s lap. Jinyoung made an annoyed noise, “Get off me you brat.” But he didn’t make an attempt to actually push Yugyeom off. They watched tv for a while and Yugyeom smiled when he felt Jinyoung playing with his hair. Jackson was right He thought happily to himself and fell asleep in Jinyoung’s lap.

Jinyoung eventually got hungry and gently moved Yugyeom out of his lap, he smiled down at the younger before moving to the kitchen where he heard voices. When he walked in Jackson and Bambam looked up from where they seemed to be making ramen. “Hey Jinyoung, is it true that Yugyeom got laid.” Jackson chuckled. Jinyoung walked over to them, “yeah but it’s nothing exciting, he’s gay so it’s not like he enjoyed it that much.” Jackson looked up from the ramen. “Seriously? Is NO ONE in this dorm straight?!”  
“Coco?” Bambam said, Youngjae burst into the room and glared at Bambam, Bambam gulped. “How DARE you assume my child’s sexuality!” He shouted and slapped them before walking out, probably to go cuddle Coco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for not updating often but I've been really busy with schoolwork. Only one more week and I'll be on holidays so I'll try to update more then.


	6. GAAAAAYYYYY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry I haven't been updating much I haven't felt very motivated to write, I love every comment I get though, they make me wanna write more, it makes my day knowing people actually enjoy reading this so thank you!

Yugyeom and Bambam were sprinting towards the getaway car where Jinyoung was anxiously waiting for them, they heard shouts and gunshots behind them. Yugyeom had a bad feeling when he read the job request, it had seemed sketchy but they needed money so they agreed to it anyway, it turned out to be a setup and now they were frantically running away from people with guns. They turned the corner and saw the car, with Jinyoung shouting at them to hurry. Bambam reached the car first and jumped into the passenger seat, Yugyeom grabbed the door handle and just as he was about to climb into the backseat he felt an unbearable burning pain in his leg, he let out a pained cry and collapsed near the door of the car. He heard Jinyoung’s voice shouting his name, everything was becoming distant, he felt someone lift him into the car, the last thing he remembered before he blacked out was a pair of warm arms holding him close in the back of the car.

Jinyoung saw all of it happen. Yugyeom reaching for the door handle, someone raising a gun, a bullet planting itself in Yugyeom’s leg and his pained cry as he collapsed on the ground. “Yugyeom!” He shouted and got out of the car, telling Bambam to get into the driver’s seat, he grabbed Yugyeom and dragged him into the backseat before shouting at Bambam to drive. He held Yugyeom in his arms and grabbed for the first aid kit under the seat, he gently touched the wound, Yugyeom screamed and blacked out. After he finished caring for the wound and wrapping it he laid Yugyeom across the seat, his upper body lying in Jinyoung’s lap, Jinyoung’s clothes and the car seat were stained red with Yugyeom’s blood and the car was scarily quiet, Bambam broke the silence, “Shots not paying for the car seats.” Jinyoung reached over and flicked them.

Yugyeom woke up in his bed back at the dorm, he looked over to see Jinyoung there? Why was he there? He went to climb out of bed and get Jinyoung a blanket but as soon as he stood up he fell back down and let out a cry, startling Jinyoung awake, he suddenly remembered everything- the sketchy job, the gunshot, the pain, the comforting arms- he looked down and saw his leg had been wrapped in bandage. “You idiot, did you try walking on that?” he looked up at Jinyoung’s voice,  
“Uh well I forgot, who wrapped it up?”  
“I did, the moment you collapsed I got out of the car and dragged you into the backseat, you should be thankful I jumped out of the car like that while there were still people shooting at us, plus you got blood all over my nice clothes.” Yugyeom gulped, so those comforting arms belonged to Jinyoung? Jinyoung had risked his life to save Yugyeom and had bandaged his wound? Yugyeom felt his cheeks flush. “Th-thankyou hyung, I really am grateful.” Jinyoung smiled at him, wow Jinyoung has a really nice smile? He yawned and Yugyeom snapped out of his gay daze. “Jinyoung hyung come over here, you must be tired.” Jinyoung gave him a confused look but walked over and climbed into bed next to Yugyeom. “Goodnight Jinyoung”  
“Goodnight Gyeomie” Yugyeom smiled at the nickname and fell asleep.

Yugyeom woke up and felt a familiar pair of warm arms around him, he looked back and saw Jinyoung asleep, his face snuggled into Yugyeom’s back and his arms around his waist, Yugyeom smiled at the peaceful expression on Jinyoung’s face, Jinyoung’s eyes slowly blinked open and looked at Yugyeom, before looking down and seeing their current position, he blushed and removed his arms from Yugyeom before sitting up, “ummm I’m gonna go make breakfast.” He said and left the room. “fuck, he is affecting my heart.” Yugyeom said,  
“gaaaaayyyyy” Bambam whispered from where he had been lying in his bed the whole time.

________________________________

It had been three months since the shooting and Yugyeom had mostly healed, luckily there wasn’t much damage done so he was walking around on crutches now, Jinyoung had insisted on taking care of him and had helped him get washed and changed, which hadn’t helped Yugyeom’s smol gay heart, he just hoped that Jinyoung hadn’t noticed his cheeks flushing pink literally all the time, Bambam had certainly noticed and teased him whenever they had the chance, Yugyeom and Bambam were chilling in their shared bedroom when Bambam spoke “So… Jinyoung?” Yugyeom looked up and went bright red,  
“uh... yeah? I don’t know it’s just that he pretends to be mean but he actually cares a lot and he is so cute when he blushes and he has the most beautiful smile, he’s just so HOT”  
“oh shit you’ve got it bad”  
“yeah… it also feels so nice cuddling him” Bambam ginned and went full fangirl mode. “oh my god yes when I woke up and you guys were spooning it was the CUTEST thing and then you looked over and smiled at him and he woke up and you were both being cute and blushing I can’t.” Yugyeom went red.  
“h-hey Bambam? Can I ask for some help with something?”  
“You want me to help you steal Jinyoung’s heart”  
“Well… yeah… but not literally”  
“I know that, I’m not insane… well I am but that's not the point, actually this could be the point, tell him that I’m in a bad mood and you can’t sleep! You can share the bed then, he’ll let you share he has a soft spot for you.”  
“ok… it sounds good”  
“lit, now go get your man”


	7. cute gays to heal your soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyy so I promise this isn't a fluff fanfic just the next few chapters will be cute af cos I couldn't not write this

The man was sitting at a sofa in front of the fireplace, talking to whoever on the phone, the man was talking about going on an illegal hunting trip, wanting a new tiger skin for his house, Bambam slowly crept up behind him until they were standing behind his chair. In one quick motion Bambam brought the knife to the man’s throat and snatched the phone from his hands, “Sorry, but it’s time for me to go.” He said into the phone before hanging up and throwing the phone away. “Please, don’t do this, I promise I won’t tell anyone this ever happened.” The man cried. Bambam laughed and brought the knife away from his throat and moved around to stand in front of him. The man let out a sigh of relief, “thank you, thank you so mu-” Bambam drove the knife into his shoulder, the man screamed and Bambam laughed, stabbing the man in the stomach, then the chest and finally digging the knife into his throat. “Look what you’ve done,” Bambam whispered, “getting all your blood everywhere and making a mess, now I have to clean this up, first let’s get rid of the biggest mess, you.” And they pushed the man into the fire, they watched as the man’s skin started to burn and his body went limp, and they smiled.

Bambam didn’t know what sent them insane, whether it was the abuse from their family or the loneliness they dealt with when they moved out or the person that attempted to rape them or all of those, they do know that they don’t miss their life before they lost their sanity, where they were alone, neglected and rejected by everyone, if Bambam hadn’t become an assassin then they would’ve never met the people most important to them, Jaebum and Youngjae and Jinyoung and Mark and Jackson and… Yugyeom. They had a soft spot for Yugyeom, Bambam had lost their younger brother when they were young and Yugyeom reminded them of their brother, they loved Yugyeom very much and felt the need to protect him and make sure he was happy. If that meant pretending to be pissed so he could bond with Jinyoung he’d do it in a heartbeat because while Bambam was insane, he still cared.

___________________

Jinyoung hadn’t had the best life, his mother died when he was young and his father had never cared for him after that, he had barely any friends at school and when everyone found out he was gay he was even more alone, no one wanting to associate with “the fag”. Jinyoung was happier now that he had a group of friends he could relate to and get along with well, he had warmed up to Yugyeom quite quickly, speaking of Yugyeom, the younger had come knocking on his door before, saying Bambam was in a bad mood and was wondering if he could sleep with him tonight, Jinyoung had been confused as to why he’d chosen Jinyoung out of all people but had let him in, now Yugyeom was fast asleep and curled up to Jinyoung, Jinyoung was stroking his hair and looking down at the younger, he looked kinda cute curled up like this, well Jinyoung thinks he always looks pretty cute but he will never admit to that. Yugyeom shivers and Jinyoung realises that he isn’t covered by any of the blanket, he moves over so the blanket covers both of them and rests his chin in Yugyeom’s hair, Yugyeom snuggles into his chest and they fall asleep like that, cuddled up next to each other.

It had been four months since Yugyeom had come knocking on Jinyoung’s door and ever since then Yugyeom had come up nearly every night, Jinyoung knew that Bambam would never hurt Yugyeom and that Yugyeom was making excuses to share with him, and he knew that he liked sleeping with the younger, it had been so long since he had shared the bed with someone and Yugyeom was so adorable and nice to cuddle. He had definitely grown much closer with the younger, today they were going out to eat lunch together. 

Yugyeom looked over at Jinyoung, the older seemed to be deep in thought, he tapped Jinyoung’s arm to get his attention, “do you want to eat here hyung?” he asked and pointed to a small, cosy looking café. They walked inside and Jinyoung found a booth in the corner for them to sit at, they sat down and looked at the menu, Yugyeom peeked over his menu to look at Jinyoung, wow he’s really pretty, Jinyoung looked up at him, fuck, Yugyeom quickly looked away, trying to hide his flushed cheeks, not seeing Jinyoung smile at him. They made small talk and ate their food, Yugyeom thanked his hyung for paying for the meal, “It’s no problem Yugyeomie, I have money to pay for meals now that there’s no one stealing my jobs.” Yugyeom smiled sheepishly. “Let’s head home shall we?” 

It was late afternoon when they were heading back and it was getting cold, Jinyoung, being an idiot, forgot a jacket and shivered, Yugyeom noticed. “Did you forgot a jacket? You idiot, here wear this.” And took off his jacket and gave it to Jinyoung, “but you’ll get cold Gyeomie”  
“It’s fine I have a sweater on”   
“ok…” Jinyoung put on the jacket, apparently it was too big for him and the sleeves covered his hands, he saw Yugyeom smile at him out of the corner of his eye, they continued to walk until they reached the front door of their apartment, “I REALLY LIKE YOU JINYOUNG” Yugyeom suddenly blurted then went red, “wait, I mean, no, sorry, I didn’t mea-“ Jinyoung reached up and kissed his cheek before smiling at him, “I had fun today, thanks for going out with me Gyeomie.” And he headed inside.

Yugyeom watched Jinyoung head inside, stunned, before heading in after him.  
“Was Jinyoung wearing your jacket Yugyeom? Holy shit you look like a tomato.” Bambam said, he grinned, “So your ‘not a date but actually a date’ went well I’m assuming?” Yugyeom nodded, still Shook™, Bambam laughed, “Cute”.


	8. some more fluff for y'all

AN: This is set before the Jingyeom "lunch outing"

“Youngjaaee” Jinyoung opened the door to Youngjae and Jaebum’s room without thinking, he gasped, Youngjae was handcuffed to the bed, Jaebum on top of him, “Sorry- “  
“Out!” Jaebum glared at him, Jinyoung quickly closed the door, great, now he has to do the dishes for a month, he should’ve learnt by now. He grumpily walked to his room. Later on he heard a knock, he happily walked towards the door, expecting to see Yugyeom but felt a touch disappointed when he saw Youngjae standing there. “Hey hyung, I’m guessing you wanted to talk to me?” Jinyoung nodded and let him into his room. “So, what’s happening?”  
“Well… its Yugyeom…”  
“You like him don’t you”  
“How did yo-“  
“You are constantly looking at him and actually smiling and I know you guys share the bed all the time, so what’s the problem? He obviously likes you back.”  
“Yeah well… I know he likes me but… I’m just unsure, do I really like him? It’s been so long since I’ve liked someone, what if it all goes wrong, what if I’m an ass to him? What if we start dating and I realise that I don’t actually like him and he’s hurt?” Youngjae pats his shoulder comfortingly. “Hey, calm down, I have an idea, we have some free time tomorrow why don’t you invite him out to eat? You might be able to decide on your feelings then.”  
“yeah that's a good idea, thanks Youngjae.”  
“no problem, now I’m gonna leave before Yugyeom comes knocking, night hyung”  
“night”

Jinyoung was lying in bed when he heard a soft knock on his door, he smiled to himself and went to open it, he found Yugyeom standing there, wrapped in a blanket and shyly smiling at him, he smiled back and invited him in. “Hey Gyeom, do you wanna eat lunch with me tomorrow?” Yugyeom smiled,  
“Yes, that sounds great hyung thank you.” Yugyeom hugged Jinyoung and Jinyoung smiled, they stayed cuddled together in bed and that's when Jinyoung realised that he didn’t need that lunch outing tomorrow to figure out his feelings, he realised that he really did care for the younger and wanted nothing more than to stay in his arms.

________________________

Yugyeom was a nervous wreck, ever since him and Jinyoung had gone out a few days ago he’d been a mess, blushing whenever someone brought Jinyoung up in a conversation and stuttering whenever Jinyoung asked him a question, and the older boy would just smile at him as if to say “you cute lil gay”, Jinyoung hadn’t returned his jacket and when Yugyeom saw him wearing it around the house he couldn’t stop the smile that lit up his face and the butterflies that filled his chest. Everyone had caught on by now, giving him knowing looks when he was caught staring at Jinyoung. Anyways, back to the reason he was a nervous wreck, he’d finally decided to confront Jinyoung, he walked up to his door and knocked.  
Jinyoung opened the door, smiling when he saw Yugyeom standing there, he then noticed how the younger looked troubled. “Is something the matter Gyeomie?”  
“uh well it’s just…” then Yugyeom completely caught Jinyoung off guard by quickly kissing the other and pushing a piece of paper into his hands, he pulled back, face completely red and hurried away.  
Jinyoung stood in the doorway, completely dazed, he brought a hand up and lightly touched his lips and smiled, he then looked at the note, “will you be my boyfriend? Please? (but if you don’t wanna that's totally fine but please don’t tease me and just leave me to die)”, Jinyoung went red, Youngjae happened to be walking past and peered at the note in his hand, he grinned at Jinyoung and winked before walking off, heels clicking on the wooden floors.

Yugyeom was hiding from the world, too embarrassed to leave his room, Bambam was sitting on his bed, patting his back comfortingly, “hey don’t worry, I’m like a good 83% sure he’ll say yes”  
“but what about that other 17% Bammie” Yugyeom wailed, “I won’t be able to live with him if I’m rejected, it’ll be so embarrassing!”  
“yeah that’d be hella embarrassing”  
“you’re not helping” suddenly there was a knock on the door. Bambam opened it and grinned, “You’ve got a visitor Gyeom, now that I think of it I have to go and uhhh yeah I gotta go bye” and he hurried out of the room, Yugyeom had never felt so betrayed.

Jinyoung walked into the room and shut the door behind him, Yugyeom emerged from the lump of blankets and stood in front of Jinyoung, not making eye contact, Jinyoung grabbed his hand and slipped the piece of paper into it, Yugyeom looked down and gasped, looking back up at Jinyoung. “That was rude of you to leave me before, you didn’t even give me a chance to kiss you back.” And he pulled Yugyeom towards him, smiling against his lips, he saw Yugyeom drop the note with “yes” scrawled onto it and felt the youngers arms circle around his waist and Jinyoung wishes he could stay like this forever.


	9. I love you bro, no homo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm sorry it takes me forever to update, and sorry this chapter is so short, I haven't been super motivated to write recently. Thank you to everyone who reads this fic, it really makes me happy knowing people enjoy it

Youngjae was lying in Jaebum’s lap, Jaebum’s fingers running through the younger’s hair, “Do you think their relationship is a little dangerous Jae?” Youngjae looked up at him confused. “Ummm what do you mean? Of course it is but so is ours, we have no right to judge them.”  
“I mean… it’s just that their job is a little more dangerous than ours, Yugyeom has been shot already and they’re probably much more wanted than us.” Youngjae sat up and placed a hand on Jaebum’s cheek, “hey, don’t worry about them they’ll be fine, the only person we’ve gotta worry about is whoever falls for Bambam” he chuckled. Jaebum smiled at him, “you’re right, now I’m tired,” he flopped back onto the bed, dragging Youngjae with him and cuddled close to him.  
“Goodnight Youngjae.”   
“Goodnight Jaebum, I love you”  
“I love you too”

Bambam walked out to the kitchen to eat breakfast and sighed when he saw all the gayness. Youngjae was sitting across from Jaebum and smiling at him while feeding him cereal and Yugyeom was sitting in Jinyoung’s lap, Jinyoung’s arms wrapped around the Younger one’s waist. “You guys look like a married couple” he said to Yugyeom and Jinyoung, Yugyeom went red, “yeah well so do Youngjae and Jaebum hyung!” Youngjae and Jaebum laughed,   
“we are a married couple you idiot.”  
“wait seriously? But when did this happen?”  
“A few years ago, it’s not legal or anything for obvious reasons, but we had a small ceremony and exchanged vows, I also got an amazing dress, have you seriously never noticed the rings?”  
Jinyoung raised his head from where it was resting on Yugyeom’s back,   
“He didn’t notice cos he’s an oblivious fuck.”  
“Hyuuuung no I’m not!” Jinyoung laughed and kissed his cheek.  
“Yuck I can’t deal with all this affection.” Bambam said, dramatically spinning and leaving the room.

Bambam and Yugyeom were going out to eat lunch, they had been doing this once a month because Bambam believed it was ‘best friend bonding’. Yugyeom wasn’t complaining, it was food and he really liked food. Bambam was sitting next to Yugyeom drinking a smoothie when Yugyeom suddenly asked them a question, “Hey Bammie? Have you ever been in love?”   
“Ummm I’m aromantic so I’ve never loved someone in a romantic sense but I’ve definitely loved people, I love you Yugyeom you’re my best friend, no homo.”  
“Awww thanks Bammie, I love you too, no homo.” They looked at each other fondly and did a friendship dab.

It was getting late so Yugyeom and Bambam decided to head home, they had stayed out for hours talking and playing games, it had been a while since they’d gotten to spend time together so they were both very happy right now, a part of Bambam was worried they had just wasted time that could’ve been spent tracking down Hoseok and earning money, Yugyeom jumped in front of him and started laughing while telling a joke, Bambam smiled, guess it wouldn’t hurt to put all their attention on Yugyeom, just for one afternoon.


	10. memories

Yugyeom had really changed Bambam, Yugyeom made Bambam happy, Yugyeom made Bambam remember the good things. Of course the other members also helped them a lot, they cared for Bambam and spent time with them when no one else would. But Yugyeom was special. Bambam remembers the times when their parents loved them, when they would spend their days playing games with their older brother that they loved so dearly, their brother really was the coolest person ever who would play whatever Bambam wanted to play, even if it was dress ups, which they had been told by their parents was “a girls game that they shouldn’t play”. Bambam remembers how over the years things started to change, the smile on their brothers face seemed more forced and the bruises on his body seemed to appear more often, Bambam couldn’t sleep, they were kept awake by the screams of their parents and the cries of their brother as their parents took out all their stress on him, and for so long their brother just dealt with it, until one day. Bambam remembers that day clearly, they had come home from school, skipping through the door shouting their brothers name with a smile on their face, they walked into their shared bedroom and the smile on their face vanished, Bambam’s brother was hanging lifeless, a rope around his throat, his neck snapped and body cold and limp. Bambam stood their shocked, a tear rolled down their cheek before they lost it, they collapsed on the floor, sobs racked their body and they lay there until their mum got home from work and found them on the floor, when she tried to drag them away they screamed at her and stayed next to their beloved brothers body until the police arrived.

“Bambam? Are you ok?” Bambam snapped out of their daze and looked over at Yugyeom, who looked concerned, Bambam smiled, Yugyeom really reminded Bambam of him, he was really a light in Bambam’s otherwise dark life, “Yeah don’t worry I’m fine, I’m just remembering some things, anyways what were you talking about?” Yugyeom still looked concerned but continued to talk to Bambam anyway, for the first time in months Bambam focused all of their attention on one thing, Yugyeom, they didn't think of anything else as they were walking home except the happy younger boy in front of them… what a mistake.

Yugyeom was walking backwards in front of Bambam, cheerfully chatting to the older one, he suddenly saw something move out of the corner of his eye, he looked up and saw a familiar figure on the top of the building near them, they were holding a gun, they raised the gun, “Bambam!” but it was too late, the sound of the gunshot rang through the air, Yugyeom watched in horror as the bullet made contact with Bambam’s back and their body jolted forward at the impact, they looked up at Yugyeom in shock, the smile slipping from their face, Yugyeom looked up and saw the figure on the building disappearing in the distance, he was completely in shock, he snapped out of it when Bambam fell forward onto the path, “Bambam!” He rushed forward and held his best friend, looking at the injury, Bambam’s crisp white shirt had been stained red with blood and the older one was gasping, tears streaming down their cheeks, Yugyeom started screaming, “No! This can’t happen! Come on Bambam we have to get back and help you! I can’t let you leave me!”, he held his best friend close, sobbing, Bambam turned and looked him in the eye, “Thankyou Yugyeom, you made me feel emotions I haven’t properly felt in years and now I can die happy because of you.” They smiled at Yugyeom and lay back in the other boy’s lap, the sound of their heavy breathing drowned out by Yugyeom’s constant chant of “no, no, no, please, no.” Yugyeom looked down at their best friend, his tears falling onto Bambam’s shirt, his best friend smiled at him for the last time before the light left their eyes and their body went limp in Yugyeom’s lap.

Yugyeom sat on the sidewalk, feeling empty, he couldn’t bring himself to move, he somehow got himself to pull his phone out of this pocket and dial Jinyoung, “Hello? Yugyeom where are you it’s getting late,”  
Yugyeom started sobbing again, “Jinyoungie…”  
“Yugyeom? What’s wrong? Tell me!” Yugyeom gave Jinyoung his location before hanging up the phone, he pulled Bambam’s lifeless body closer and started crying harder, his body shaking and tears streaming down his cheeks, his cries were the only noise heard in the empty street, soon he heard a car pull up and some people hop out, he heard them gasp and looked up at their shocked expressions, all of them staring at the body in Yugyeom’s arms, none of them being able to believe what had happened, Jaebum was the first to step forward, “Hey Gyeomie, come on we’re gonna take you home now, come on we’ll get Bambam for you,” Yugyeom shook his head, refusing to part with his best friend, Jaebum sighed, “Ok… well at least come with me and hop in the back of the car, you don't have to let them go.” Yugyeom nodded and got up, carrying their friend and climbing into the back seat with Jinyoung, Jaebum and Youngjae climbed into the front, the car was completely silent, no one knew what to say, everyone was in shock, when they arrived back at the apartment Jackson and Mark were waiting for them at the door, they stood shocked when they saw Yugyeom, stained red with blood and carrying the body of their teammate and friend in his arms. 

Yugyeom didn’t sleep that night, or the night after, or the night after that, he felt lonely without the sound of Bambam’s snores and he rejected Jinyoung’s offers to sleep in his room. The apartment was quiet without Bambam, no one was woken up by the sound of the hair dryer and the dinner table was more quiet than usual, everyone felt uncomfortable looking at Bambam’s messy handwriting on the whiteboard in their office but no one wanted to erase it, because that would be like letting Bambam go, and they didn’t want to do that. Bambam’s funeral was small, the only people Bambam was close with were the other members, after the funeral everyone locked themselves in their rooms, except Yugyeom, their room- no, his room- was too much of a reminder, he crawled onto the sofa and hugged a cushion to his chest, he cried himself to sleep that night. They didn’t refer to themselves as Got7 anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry


	11. Empty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for not updating often but I think I know where this fic is going now. Thanks to everyone who is continuing to read it!

Yugyeom felt empty.

It had been two months since Bambam was taken from him and he still hadn't taken any jobs. He had moved to Jinyoung's room after Jinyoung got fed up with him sleeping on the couch and hurting his back. Yugyeom refused to step foot in that room so Mark and Youngjae had moved his stuff into Jinyoung's room. Yugyeom had known the moment he had started this life that he would witness death, yet it was still such a shock when someone so close to him had been killed, someone he loved, cared for, someone he thought was impossible to kill, someone he thought would be with him for a long time. All he felt was empty... and sad.

Yugyeom was walking along a dimly lit, empty sidewalk. He had become more reckless recently, he had stopped caring about his safety, he didn't care if he died, he wanted to fight people more. Yugyeom felt anger. Someone walked past him on the sidewalk and spat at him. Without even thinking Yugyeom swung around and grabbed the man, swinging his fist into the man's jaw. The man pushed him back and kicked his chest, Yugyeom felt a rib crack and let out a pained grunt. He ran forward and punched the man again, the man hit him in the mouth and then in the eye. Yugyeom could feel his lip bleeding, could taste the blood on his tongue. He liked this, feeling the hits, the throbbing pain, it reminded him that he was alive, that he could feel things. He pulled the man into a headlock, the man was gasping for breath, Yugyeom tightened his grip on the man's neck. "Yugyeom!" Yugyeom swung his head around at the familiar voice and loosened his grip, the man dropped to the ground. Jinyoung rushed over to him, "Yugyeommie! What's happened to you? What the fuck are you doing?" It was as though Yugyeom snapped out of a trance, he looked at the man on the ground and reached towards his bleeding lip, his eyes widened and filled with tears, "I'm sorry" the tears started to fall. Yugyeom thought that fighting someone would help him, would make him feel less empty and more alive, but now Yugyeom realised he had never felt more empty.

Jinyoung put an arm over Yugyeom's shoulder and walked him back to the dorm. The other members looked up from what they were doing wen they heard the door bang open. Their eyes widened when they saw Yugyeom, black eye, split lip and face covered with blood, sweat and tears. They rushed over to him "Yugyeom! What happened to you?" Jaebum asked. But Yugyeom just walked past him. After Jinyoung had treated his wounds, cleaned him up and given him pain killers he dragged Yugyeom to bed. He pulled the younger close to him so Yugyeom's head was resting against his chest and ran his fingers through his black hair. "I miss them Jinyoungie, I feel so empty." Jinyoung sighed and moved so he was looking into Yugyeom's eyes, "I know you miss them Yugyeom, we all do, but you know Bambam is probably looking up at you from hell right now and telling you to get your ass into gear and kill the dick that killed them." Yugyeom smiled at the older boy's words, "Yeah I think you're right, thank you Jinyoung." He leant forward and kissed Jinyoung's forehead then snuggled closer and closed his eyes. Jinyoung smiled fondly at the other and soon fell asleep.

Yugyeom called all the others into the study for a "meeting" the next day. Yugyeom cleared his throat and threw their files on Hoseok on the table, "So... I know we're all still... sad, but that doesn't mean we should stop this mission, we have to kill Jung Hoseok." The others gave him concerned looks, "Gyeom are you sure? We know you're sad and we don't have to continue this if you don't want to." Yugyeom's eyes narrowed, "We have to continue this, and I'm not doing it for the money anymore, I saw who shot Bambam that night..... and I want revenge."

Hoseok obviously didn't work alone, he had two bodyguards, Jungkook and Jimin, Yugyeom decided that their plan right now should be to take out the bodyguards, to piss off Hoseok. Luckily they knew another gang, called "Bangtan" that could give them the information they needed, they just needed to track them down.

Youngjae and Yugyeom found themselves back at EXID's bar, these girls seemed to know everything about everyone. Yugyeom approached Solji, his silly black skirt swishing around his ankles. "Yugyeom! It's been so long since you've visited! We've all missed you, how's life with Got7?"   
"We're not Got7 anymore.... Bambam's.... gone"   
"Oh... I'm sorry... what brings you here?" Youngjae stepped forward and smiled at Solji, "we were wondering where we can find the Bangtan gang?" Solji smirked and gestured for them to follow her to the back room, she handed them a file. "I can't lead you straight to Bangtan but there's this guy, he goes by the name 'V', he's a stripper who gives them information, he can help you find them, here's his profile and where you can find him." Yugyeom took the file and scanned it, he looked up and smiled at her, "Thank you Solji! Tell the others I said hi and that I'll visit again soon." Yugyeom and Youngjae walked out of the bar. Now they had to find this 'V' guy and track down Bangtan.


	12. BANGTAN PROFILES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a quick summary of the BTS characters in this au

BANGTAN PROFILES

 

Code Name: J-Hope  
Age: 24  
Sex: Male  
Relationships: Boss of “Chim” and “Kookie”  
Wanted For: Theft, Murder, Torture, Illegal Trafficking Of Human Organs, Illegal Redistribution Of Drugs  
Additional Notes:  
\- Lost sanity at the age of 15 when he witnessed a murder (Note that the murderer he saw was RM)  
\- Was put into a mental institution when he was 16 but escaped 6 months later  
\- Possible past relationships with “RM”       
\- Shows no mercy, whether it be man, woman or child

 

Park Jimin: DEADLY  
Code Name: Chim  
Age: 22  
Sex: Male  
Relationships: Bodyguard to Jung Hoseok, criminal partners with "Kookie"  
Wanted For: murder, theft, torture  
Additional Notes:  
\- he may be cute but don't underestimate him, it'll be a mistake  
\- really good with knives, watch out  
\- has escaped 6 prisons    
\- lost sanity after his family was murdered   
\- strong rivalry with Bangtan gang 

 

Jeon Jungkook: DEADLY  
Code Name: Kookie  
Age: Unknown  
Sex: Male  
Relationships: Bodyguard to Jung Hoseok, criminal partners with "Chim", suspected connections with "V"  
Wanted for: murder, theft  
Additional Notes:   
\- hella buff  
\- killer aim (literally), if he's pointing a gun at you it's too late   
\- suspected connections with "V"  
\- strong rivalry with Bangtan gang    

 

"V"  
Real Name: Unknown  
Age: Unknown  
Sex: Male  
Occupation: Stripper  
Relationships: connections with Bangtan gang, suspected connections with Jeon Jungkook  
Wanted For: Theft, Illegal Redistribution of Drugs  
Additional Notes:  
\- Hot Guy™  
\- This guy seems harmless but he is suspected to have connections with highly wanted criminals AND has managed to erase all information from his past   
\- proven to be giving information to Bangtan gang, about what is unknown   
\- this guy could be real deadly so let's be thankful he decided to be a stripper 

 

RM: DEADLY  
Real Name: Unknown  
Age: Unknown  
Sex: Male  
Relationships: partners in crime with "Jin" and "Suga", connections with "V"  
Wanted For: murder, theft, torture  
Additional Notes:  
\- Leader of the "Bangtan Gang"  
\- possible murderer of Park Jimin's family    
\- possible past relationships with Jung Hoseok (like we think they were hooking up or something before Hoseok went crazy)  
\- strong rivalry with Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin and Jeon Jungkook 

 

Kim Seokjin: DEADLY  
Code Name: Jin  
Age: 25  
Sex: Male  
Relationships: Partners in crime with "RM" and "Suga", connections with "V"  
Wanted for: murder, theft, illegal redistribution of drugs  
Additional Notes:  
\- arrested when he was 17 for drug dealing and theft but escaped prison 2 years later  
\- he is currently working as a spy  
\- Pretty Boy™  
\- looks innocent but he knows how to use a blade  
\- strong rivalry with Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin and Jeon Jungkook

“SUGA"  
Real Name: Unknown  
Age: Unknown  
Sex: Unknown  
Relationships: Partners in crime with “RM” and “Jin”, possible connections with “V”  
Wanted for: computer fraud, cyberextortion  
Additional Notes:  
\- Bangtan’s Hacker  
\- sometimes they randomly hack into government websites and change the backgrounds for fun, what a bitch  
\- one of the top hackers in South Korea     
\- strong rivalry with Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin and Jeon Jungkook


	13. Innocent

A boy with soft blonde hair, full lips, and blue contacts makes his way across the room to where a man in a suit is standing. The man was an influential businessman who had earnt plenty of money. Unfortunately, that money was not obtained in legal ways, and that man is now on the wrong side of many. The boy holds his hand out to the man, “Park Jimin, a pleasure to meet you.” He grins sweetly at the man. The man smiles and shakes his hand, introducing himself. For the next half an hour Jimin and the man talk about their lives and their common interests, the man downs his drink and clears his throat, “You know, I could use someone like you, with your intelligence and charms.” Jimin grins at him, a hint of maliciousness in his eyes, “Oh you think so sir? I’m honoured! Maybe we could move off to a more private room to discuss details?”   
“Sure thing kid, follow me.” The man leads Jimin down a hall and into a private study, he makes his way over to a desk and sits. 

“So, Park Jimin was i-“ a piece of cloth is pulled tightly over the man’s mouth from behind, Jimin giggles. “There’s no use struggling sir, one wrong move and your throat will be sliced open, anyways yes it is Park Jimin, I’m surprised you didn’t put two and two together, like yeah it’s a common name but my face is all over South Korea, you see, I’m wanted for theft,” Jimin starts pulling cash out of a draw and stashing it into his coat pockets, he closes the draw and walks back over to the man, he pulls the man up by his hair and throws him to the ground, “torture,” he pulls a blade out of his inside pocket and drags it across the man’s stomach, the man groans in pain. Jimin leans down, so his nose is nearly touching the man, his eyes are filled with a mixture of joy and pure insanity, “and murder.” Jimin steps back and watches as the man hurriedly gets to his feet and runs for the door, Jimin pulls out a long, gleaming blade and chuckles sinisterly. Just as the man reaches for the door handle Jimin flings both knives at him, one of the blade’s pierces the flesh of his outstretched palm, and the other one plunges into his upper left back, the man screams in agony, shouts muffled by the cloth tightly bound around his mouth, and falls to the ground. 

Jimin walks over and pulls the knife out of his back, slicing his Achilles' tendons and wiping the blood on the man’s suit, he locks the door of the study then walks over to the window. “Sorry sir but I really must be going now, it was nice meeting you!” He climbs out the window and sprints towards a black car; a younger man is sitting at the wheel, as Jimin passes the security cameras at the front gates he looks directly into the lens, smiles, and waves. He climbs into the front seat, cheerful expression replaced with a blank look, “Drive Jungkook.” Jungkook quickly reverses out of the driveway and speeds down the road, “Y’know, I don’t know whether you’re more terrifying when you act super cheerful while killing someone or when you’re your true emotionless self.” Jimin smirks at him,  
“Well, it doesn’t really matter how terrifying I am as long as I get my job done, right Kookie?”

 

Seokjin and Namjoon watch as the car speeds away, as it turns a corner they reverse from where they were hidden behind some bushes and follow the two men, Yoongi speaks to them through an earpiece, giving them directions. “Okay but I don’t understand why we had to steal some random car when we have a perfectly good BULLETPROOF one at home!” Seokjin whines, Yoongi scoffs at Seokjin through the earpiece, “You know they would recognise our car in an instant, I know this one might have piss stains on the seats but suck it up, princess.” Namjoon stares at the road ahead as the two continue to bicker, he notices Jimin looking in the rear view window, he makes eye contact with him, “shit.” Seokjin goes silent, “What’s wrong Namjoon?” Yoongi questions, a gunshot cuts off his response and Namjoon swerves to avoid getting hit. “Seokjin! Drive!” Namjoon pulls a gun from under his seat and leans out the car window as Seokjin hurriedly grabs for the wheel, Namjoon fires at Jimin and Jungkook’s car, he sees Jungkook hand the wheel to Jimin, shit, Jungkook leans out the window and Namjoon hurriedly dives back into the vehicle as Jungkook fires, but he isn’t fast enough, and the bullet buries itself in Namjoon’s hand, he shouts and drops the gun, clutching his hand to his chest, Yoongi yells at them to get out of there, Seokjin makes an annoyed noise and swerves the car and starts driving away, flipping them off as they go.

“Namjoon storms into their apartment, kicking the door open, muttering profanities, Seokjin walks in after him, rolling his eyes and grabbing the medical kit to treat his wound. Namjoon glares at him, “Get your ass on that chair Kim Namjoon and let me treat that wound.” Namjoon grumbles and slumps into the chair, holding his bleeding hand out to Seokjin, Yoongi walks out and sits in the chair opposite them. “Welp, you guys failed big time.”   
“Shut the fuck up Yoongi.”  
“Well, I’m just saying-“  
“It was YOUR idea to use a different car, and look how that turned out.”  
“Well I also told you to disguise yourself, and what did you say? ‘No Yoongi, that’s stupid, put that wig down its probably filled with lice’ I don’t even know why I bother.” He stands up and walks backwards out of the room while flipping them off, Seokjin does it back to him, he finishes dressing Namjoon’s wound, and Namjoon immediately stands up and leaves the room, muttering something about going to bed, Seokjin sighs. There was a knock on the door, Seokjin walks over and looks through the peephole, “What the fuck?”.


End file.
